Things Should Be This Simple
by suna's violinist
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are having a little banter and it just a little drabble i made because i was bored. sasunaru. fluff.


**I still can't find my binder with my stories which makes me kinda sad, I wrote this on the computer today, so it might be a bit random since my thoughts tend to jump around quickly. If you see any mistakes tell me so I can fix it. **

I was walking towards the usual spot where we wait for Kakashi-sensei. I was daydreaming as I walked, normally this wouldn't be strange except for the fact that I was daydreaming about a certain Teme.

I just can't get him out of my head lately. Ever since I brought him back from the whole fighting at that valley of the end thing, he's always in my mind and it's driving me crazy! I'm not gay! I mean I like girls but I like the Teme more. I just don't understand how this happened or when it actually started happening, because honestly I always thought of him ever since we were little. Except usually I thought of him as my rival… well sort of as my rival, I mean I always thought he was kind of cool I guess…

"Hey, Naruto. You okay?" Sakura said as she realized that Naruto was deep in thought and didn't even notice he arrived yet. Naruto shook his head from his thoughts and looked around his surrounding realized he finally got there.

"I'm fine, I guess." Naruto mumbled so quietly Sakura had to listen intently.

"Naruto… I…you can trust me. You know that, right?" Sakura said and then proceeded to hug Naruto. Naruto then broke down into tears.

"I can't take it anymore. I fucking love him, and he treats me like shit, but that's how he always is, so I don't take it too seriously, but-" Naruto cried.

"Wait…What? Him? Who?" Sakura said confused. Naruto eyes widen when he finally realized what just happened. He quickly dries his eyes with his jacket and gave a big fox-like grin.

"Hahahaha! You fell for it, Sakura-chan! Hahahaha" Naruto laughed as realistically as he could. Sakura fell for it and glared at him.

"Naruto you baka! I thought you were being serious!" Sakura yelled at him before slapping him in his head.

"Oww Sakura…" Naruto whined accidentally dropping the chan part. Sasuke who was listening to the whole thing raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

'_Maybe, he was being serious._' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was on, gaining their attention.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun!" someone screamed. If you guessed Sakura you are….wrong. Sakura looked pissed at Naruto because he got to greet Sasuke first. Sasuke looked away from Naruto's foxy grin, since his face was turning a light pink.

'_What the hell? Uchihas don't BLUSH!' _Sasuke internally screamed at himself.

"D-Dobe!" Sasuke stuttered. _'Uchihas don't stutter either!'_

"Teme!" Naruto screamed.

"Usuratonkachi!"

"Neko!" Naruto screamed at him. Sasuke's eye twitched. He promised he would leave that alone.

"Faggot." Sasuke screamed before his eyes widen in horror.

"N-Naruto. I didn't mean it. I swear! I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized quickly before Naruto can even comprehend the situation.

"Y-You…It's true though." Naruto said seriously. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm sorry for wording it that way, though. I know you take that subject seriously since Kiba and Shino came out of the closet." Sasuke said staring intently at Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto blushed at the stare Sasuke was giving him.

"Whatever, gay is gay, no matter how you say it. Besides, I'm only gay for one guy. Other than him I'm completely straight." Naruto told him.

"He's lucky, then. He has you." Sasuke said sadly.

"He doesn't have me yet." Naruto told him.

"He must be an idiot." Sasuke told him. Naruto grinned.

"Calling yourself an idiot. What the hell Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Sasuke asked with a cute confused face that took all of Naruto's willpower not to jump him on the spot.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke." Naruto said as he shook his head at Sasuke. "I like you. I always liked you. And I thought I was the idiot."

"You like me? But… I thought you hated me. You even said so yesterday." Sasuke said quietly. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"When did I say I- oooooh! Sasuke you took my ramen away from me and tried to feed me a tomato. Of course I would say that! What would you say if I took your tomato and tried to feed you ramen?" Naruto questioned him. Sasuke bit his lip as he thought that he would probably scream out that he hated him too.

"Well you didn't have to _screech _it out to the whole village. Dobe." Sasuke told him as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"I did not screech! I yelled! And it was a totally legit guy yell. Teme." Naruto said loudly. Sasuke scoffed at him.

"Yeah it was totally manly." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Thanks for admitting it." Naruto said cheekily, and Sasuke rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Sakura whispered to Kakashi who came early and watched alongside Sakura. Kakashi shook his head at her.

"I like watching them fight but their conversations always end up in a different topic making me lost." Sakura complained. Kakashi laughed.

"Anyways, now that you two are done, I think I should mention we don't have anything to do today, so you can go home or stay here and train. I don't care; I'm late with a meeting with a dolphin." Kakashi said before leaving in a puff a smoke. When the smoke cleared they could see a log with scratch marks where he was standing. Sasuke groaned, while Sakura and Naruto giggled.

"I swear he loves pissing me off. When are you guys going to let that go?"

"Aww is the little Sasu-kitty upset?" Naruto taunted Sasuke.

"That wasn't even my fault!" Sasuke yelled before walking away. Naruto followed him.

"You know we never finished our conversation earlier." Naruto said quietly.

"What conversation?" Sasuke asked while thinking of the playful argument they had.

"Uuuuh never mind!" Naruto screeched before running back to his apartment. Sasuke stood there confused,

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked himself while starting to walk towards the Uchiha compound before Sakura appeared out of nowhere. He sighed as he thought Sakura was going to ask him out but he got a big surprise when she didn't, instead Sakura slapped him over his head.

"…Did you just hit me?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Sakura nodded at him.

"And I'm going to hit you again if you don't get your emo ass over to Naruto's right now!" Sakura told him angrily. Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow at her.

"Why?" He questioned her.

"You're so slow!" Sakura screeched before starting to push Sasuke towards Naruto's apartment.

"Naruto thinks you just rejected him!" Sakura told him. Sasuke was confused for a bit before his eyes widen in recognition.

"Naruto likes me!" Sasuke yelled before running as fast as he could towards Naruto's apartment.

"God he's slow today. I thought the Uchihas were smarter than this." Sakura tsk-ed to herself before heading back towards her house.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed while pounding on the door.

"Jeesh! And you say I screeched." Naruto said when he opened the door. "What's up Teme?"

"…Hn." Sasuke said as he entered the apartment. Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"I thought we were over this. 'Hn' is not a word and neither is 'nyah'. Got it?" Naruto said teasingly. Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Seriously? And here I was going to tell you that I liked you too." Sasuke said.

"You…do?" Naruto said quietly. Sasuke just nodded at him. Naruto grinned before jumping on Sasuke in a hug.

"Teme." Naruto said sweetly.

"Dobe." Sasuke said back just as sweetly and kissed him.


End file.
